


You are the icing on my cake

by pseudofoucault333



Series: 30 days of Corsaac [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista Cora, Birthday Cake, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food, Food Kink, French Kissing, Implied Relationships, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pack, Post-Alpha Pack, builder!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cora is nominated to do the food for Derek's birthday never did she think Isaac helping her would make her love cream cheese icing so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the icing on my cake

**Title:** You are the icing on my cake  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Cora/Isaac  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** When Cora is nominated to do the food for Derek's birthday never did she think Isaac helping her would make her love cream cheese icing so much. **Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the Satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Charity Vance. This was written for my own 30 days of Corsaac, because why there isn't any more I'll never know :)  
**Author Notes:** Unbeta'd Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

It had been Stiles’ idea to throw Derek a birthday party, something Cora knew her brother was going to hate but only Stiles could make him love it.

He’d pulled in every member of the pack to contribute something more to it than a present and a six pack when they’d turn up. Lydia had immediately jumped on decorating; blatantly ignoring Stiles’ ideas as she guided him out to buy a suit as she went through her little black book of ideas. Erica and Boyd bagged volunteering to distract Derek so he wasn’t wise until it was time, which had everyone else groaning as that was the best job to have. Though Stiles did have to remind the couple not to get him too drunk, they did want him at least partly sober by the time he got there.

Scott and Allison combined with Stiles covered music and drinks, leaving Cora with food. Usually she’d have no problem with that but when it also involved baking a cake to meet Stiles’ budget that was something else. 

She and baking had never seen eye to eye since she burned her first batch of cupcakes, when she was six, while making some with Laura for Halloween. They hadn’t even been salvageable with icing, tasting like charcoal on the outside and uncooked batter on the inside. Both her elder siblings had tried to assure her they were fine when she started crying, each somehow managing to down one, But it hadn’t got better as she got older, with the pumpkin pie she tried to make for thanksgiving or the cheesecake from last New Years. In the end she’d accepted defeat and given up.

But now she had no choice as she was sure Lydia would crucify her if she turned up with something from a bakery. So for the time being she decided to just prepare the rest of the food first and then make the undoubtedly disastrous effort to make Derek’s favourite Hummingbird cake after her impending breakdown…over a cake.

She finished making the finger food, most of it off Lydia’s do not even think about it list, Pigs in blankets, sausage rolls and tiny sandwiches along with a pan of chill Laura used to make and the two loaves of garlic bread sat in the oven. Only as she had swallowed her pride and was about to make a start on the cupcakes Lydia was adamant about no matter how much she texted her for another idea, did Isaac come home looking tired and like he could collapse in their bed.

She and Isaac had dated quite a few months after his ex left town and she got hurt by the alpha pack to the point that her brother had to give up being an Alpha to save her. Isaac had spent nights in her room when Derek wasn’t there and he’d been the person she’d looked for when she woke up.

Derek hadn’t exactly been thrilled in the beginning, trying to throw Isaac out while she was sleeping like he was sure she wouldn’t notice especially when he found out. But it hadn’t been enough to make Isaac leave her side, always hovering in the corner when Derek was sitting in the chair or on the odd occasion that Derek had to leave sitting on the bed beside her to assure her someone was there. When she was awake she told Derek how she felt and he’d stepped aside after making sure Isaac wouldn’t hurt her if he wanted to live, claiming to just want her to be happy.

After her and Isaac had both finished school through some miracle they’d managed to survive long distance while she went to Berkeley and he stayed behind since he couldn’t afford to follow. He ended up working his way through an apprenticeship at Boyd’s family business, wanting to do something and not even caring if he had to start from scratch. It had been hard for the two of them to be parted, Isaac often going to Berkeley when they felt the need to be around each other for a weekend or a week. Though when it came to weeks they ended up staying in the apartment Derek had there instead of her dorm, her dorm mate Violet was only patient with them for so long. Cora often went back to Beacon Hills when it came to breaks, just to be around him, the pack and her brother which helped to ease the pain she felt in her chest at her wolf being parted from them.

Yet when she’d graduated she’d come back and moved in with Isaac after they mentioned it to Derek so there was no surprises her brother would throttle Isaac for. That had been an awkward conversation but thankfully Stiles had been there to buffer the news. They moved from the pack house Derek had been rebuilding where their family house used to sit to Derek’s old loft that he still owned. 

Her brother was a pretty lenient land lord since he did still own the whole building but even though they were related he still made sure the rent and bills were paid so there wasn’t any hassle. Cora managed to grab work as a barista at a café on the high street between shifts at the specialist book shop Stiles had opened. Isaac continued to work with Boyd’s firm, even helping to train some of the newer apprentices himself, often coming home dressed in dusty clothes with muddy boots and in desperate need of a shower or on the worst days a bath.

He threw his bag and tool belt on to the table before shrugging out the battered misshapen hoodie he wore to and from work. Cora always tried to get him to wear something warmer but he never left it on all day anyway and at least if it was too messy it wasn’t too much hassle. He toed off his boots at the door before approaching her, his arms around her waist as she stared at the Hummingbird cake recipe on her tablet with an air of concentration. She sunk back into Isaac’s arms as he nuzzled her neck in greeting.

“What’s that you’re staring at?” Isaac murmured into her skin as she leaned against the counter.

“The recipe for Derek’s cake.” Cora sighed miserably.

“Ah. You struggling to get started?” Isaac asked, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“I don’t want to mess it up.” Cora grimaced as though she could see it happening right before her eyes.

“Who says you will? Is there someone I should be beating up or…?” Isaac frowned, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck soothingly.

“I have before. Come on Isaac you know how bad I am at baking or have you forgotten the fudge cake disaster?” Cora groaned which had Isaac grimacing in remembrance.

“OK, well how about you let me get my shower and change while you do whatever else needs to be done. Then I’ll come help.” Isaac said softly as though wanting to sooth her anxiety.

Cora rolled her lips and nodded as she turned around to look at him. He kissed her lips softly, leaning in a little but keeping his dirty hands off her before leaving the kitchen. It left her to check the chilli for the moment and if the amount of spice was right yet.

She was just finishing pouring some chocolate moose into bowls as a back up in case the cake went wrong when Isaac reappeared, dressing a baggy Berkeley shirt she’d got him as a joke present for a birthday and a pair of sweats, raking his fingers through his damp hair as he approached.

Cora put the mousses into the fridge before turning back to where Isaac was looking the recipe over, murmuring to himself as he checked they had all the ingredients.

“OK, let’s do it a step at a time then…start by measuring everything out yeah?” Isaac asked, as she stood beside him.

Cora nodded, pulling out a few jugs, mixing bowl and a bowl for the scales while Isaac put them on the counter. She turned back to him once the cupboard was shut and began to measure out liquids while he measured out everything else. With Isaac beside her, helping if she was unsure about even the smallest thing they soon had three cakes in tins being baked in the oven once everything else was on the side cooling. Isaac had hoisted himself up on to the counter on the other side of the oven, watching as Cora loaded the dishwasher.

“So how long before we have to start icing?” Isaac asked, once the dishwasher was part full and Cora had put the finger foods and garlic bread into containers while the chill continued to bubble away.

“Long enough for us to maybe order takeout and watch something. I can remember now why I hate making meals so much.” Cora sighed pulling her phone towards her.

“That’s a flawed logic if ever I've heard one but sounds good to me.” Isaac smiled as he slid to the floor and left to settle on the couch.

“Pizza OK?” Cora asked, leaning against the counter as the TV turned on.

“Perfect, as long as you don’t forget…” Isaac called back as he flicked through the channels.

“…the olives and anchovies yes I know.” Cora teased.

Once the pizzas were order Cora hovered by the oven checking the progress of the cakes until the knock of the pizza man came. She turned off the chilli and picked up her purse on the way to the door, feeling Isaac’s gaze on her as she opened the door.

Once paid for she grabbed both boxes and turned back into the loft, closing the door behind her with her foot. She set the boxes on the coffee table before putting her purse back and only then did she pick up her own box and cuddle up to Isaac as some random show played as they ate.

There was mostly silence between them, kept at bay by the TV but it was something she’d become more than used to. When they’d first started dating it had been filled with constant conversation and chatter though it hadn’t really been about anything. It was only when they moved in together that insignificant words didn’t seem to matter as much. They both knew how they felt about the other and it didn’t always need to be verbalised.

They’d finished both pizzas and were deciding what to watch next when the timer went off. Cora swallowed uncertainly as she got up, Isaac following to put their empty boxes in the trash. She turned the timer off and paused to grab some oven gloves before opening it. The heat passed over her for a moment before she pricked one with a skewer to check it was ready, relieved when it came out clean, she then picked up two trays. 

The cakes looked perfect, the way the ones their Mom and Laura had used to make, and that nearly made her drop them in shock. But thankfully she managed to set them on the hob in time to cool. She set the last one beside them before turning off and oven and setting the gloves aside.

“They’re looking perfect Cora. Derek’s going to love it.” Isaac smiled, as he kissed her neck.

“It hasn’t even been iced yet. It could still go wrong yet…but for the moment let’s leave them to cool.” Cora said hoarsely as she let Isaac steer her aback towards the lounge. 

Even on the couch she couldn’t stop her gaze from looking over at them, feeling cautiously optimistic that she’d somehow managed to break her curse but it would all become obvious once the finished product was at Derek’s Party.

Half an hour later after only half watching the basketball highlights she slid off the couch to check on them. She felt Isaac’s hand a reassuring weight on her waist as he followed her. She knew she should tell him she could handle it from there but she seemed to feel more at peace in the kitchen with him there beside her.

She watched Isaac check the temperature of the cakes before nodding at her that they were cool. She pulled them out the trays by the baking parchment, easing the paper off before setting them on a cooling rack. She grabbed a plate for the combined cake to sit on and watched Isaac mix the icing with the air of someone who’d mixed more than his fair share of cream cheese icing. When Isaac felt her looking he flashed her a grin as he looked up.

“Both Cam and Mom used to love this icing, we’d make it every time we made a cake no matter the cake or occasion.” He shrugged, adding a bit more cream cheese to bulk it up.

“I’m more a chocolate Ganache icing girl myself. Cream cheese just seems a bit plain to me.” Cora said, watching him continue to stir it around.

“Yeah but it does compliment some cakes, especially a Carrot cake or a Hummingbird cake. I don’t think either would taste the same if they were smothering in Ganache.” Isaac grinned.

Cora stuck her tongue out at him and put the first cake on the plate, watching Isaac pull out a palette knife and scoop up a wad of the icing before spreading it on top. He did it smoothly, making sure there was a level consistency over the whole surface like he was cementing a wall at work before pulling back. He did the same with the second and went to town with the third, coating the top and sides smoothly with the icing, leaving it looking like a plain cake in hiding.

Cora put the cake in the fridge and turned back to see Isaac licking some icing off his finger, he flushed a little when he felt her gaze on him which made her grin as she set the knife and other used utensils into the sink before turning towards him.

“Let’s have a taste then.” Cora smiled, reaching for the bowl.

“I thought you were more a Ganache kinda girl or was that all a lie?” Isaac teased, pulling it out her grip.

“Yeah I am, but I bet you could make me love it some how.” Cora flirted, causing Isaac to grin as he swiped his finger in the bowl before turning back to her. He painted the icing over her lips softly before moving closer. 

He kissed her softly, sucking the icing from her lips and grazing his tongue against hers to taste it as he backed her up against the counter. Her arms encircled his neck, pulling him closer as she deepened it, feeling one hand on her waist while his other soon found its way between their lips leaving them to suck more icing off his digit. 

A groan echoed in the back of her mouth as she felt his previously icing coated hand resting on her hips, causing her to jump and wrap her legs tightly around his waist like she never wanted to let her go. Their lips still sucking the now fading taste of icing out the other’s mouth.

“Grab the bowl and take to me to bed.” Cora panted, as she rested her forehead against his.

“Yes Ma’am.” Isaac grinned, moving one hand from beneath her ass to grab the bowl before carrying her to their room.

Needless to say when Derek saw the cake he loved it and was definitely surprised when he learned Cora had actually baked it despite what everyone else said. Thought the way her and Isaac’s gazes met as they ate their slices had sly smiles passing over their faces.

Fin.


End file.
